Only Girl
by BelleSC
Summary: Porque ele simplesmente não entendia que ela era única pra ele...
1. Chapter 1

_**Only Girl (In the world)**_

_Prólogo_

_É claro que eu tinha uma queda por ele... Afinal, que garota em plena consciência não teria? Ele era simplesmente tudo de mais bonito na face da Terra... Os cabelos mais escuros que o céu à noite caíam de forma desleixada sobre o rosto de um modo elegantemente casual que nenhum outro garoto conseguiria imitar; os olhos azuis acinzentados pareciam sempre alerta e com um brilho divertido e esperto, enquanto ele observava as travessuras dos amigos, ou as meninas que praticamente se jogavam sobre ele a cada passo que ele dava; o físico invejável esculpido pelos anos da prática de quadribol fazia com que qualquer uma suspirasse ao vê-lo no treino, ou até mesmo nas aulas, quando ele 'sem querer' levantava levemente a camisa, deixando à mostra a barriga definida. _

_ Cansados de tantas metáforas, não? Peço perdão, mas é praticamente impossível falar deste ser sem utilizar-se de fenômenos naturais como comparação... Ele é tempestade no temperamento; e garoa na forma mansa e sedutora de falar... É fogo quando conquista uma garota, e gelo quando a dispensa..._

_ E eu? Eu era apenas a garota que estudava com ele há sete anos, e em quem ele nunca havia reparado como mulher, apenas como amiga; somente mais uma que acreditava poder domar aquele gênio, e que sonhava com aquele rosto todas as noites; só mais uma que vibrava com cada vez que aquele sorriso desconcertantemente belo surgia... Era apenas mais uma tola apaixonada por Sirius Black. _

_ Muito Prazer, Marlene McKinnon. _


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO I

Marlene acordou cedo naquela manhã, pretendendo não se atrasar para a aula de Poções. Lily levantou-se alguns minutos depois, sonolenta, indo se arrumar.

_Bom dia, Lene... – sorriu a ruiva.

_Bom dia, Lil's... – retribuiu a outra.

_Você vai descer agora? – perguntou Lilian, enquanto separava o uniforme e dirigia-se para o banheiro.

_Vou, - sorriu a outra – estou morrendo de fome...

_Você pode avisar ao James que vou me atrasar um pouco? Diga que ele pode ir tomando café na minha frente... – ela pediu.

_Claro, Lily... – disse Lene, descendo as escadas do dormitório.

No salão comunal da grifinória estavam vários alunos, entre eles James, Remus, Peter, e, é claro, Sirius. Este último estava sentado desleixadamente na poltrona mais confortável do salão, com a face estampando um tédio que só o fazia ainda mais bonito. Marlene riu levemente e andou até os Marotos.

_Bom dia, meninos... – sorriu para todos, recebendo um coro de 'bom dia' em resposta.

_Bom dia, linda! – Sirius sorriu e a abraçou por trás, como sempre fazia. A morena revirou os olhos: como queria que ele fizesse aquilo sem teor de brincadeira!

_James, a Lily pediu que eu o avisasse que ela vai se atrasar um pouco, e para irmos tomando café sem ela. – ela fingiu ignorar o moreno que continuava agarrado a suas costas.

_Ok, Lene... – ele sorriu – Vamos, então?

Marlene começou a caminhar, pretendendo fazer com que Sirius a largasse, mas ele não se deu por satisfeito, e passou um braço pela sua cintura enquanto desciam as escadas.

_Isso não vai fazer bem à sua popularidade, Six, querido... – disse com ironia – Se continuar andando pelo castelo de mãos dadas comigo, as suas fãs apaixonadas vão achar que consegui domá-lo... – sorriu.

_Não... não há esse perigo... – ele sorriu de forma maravilhosa – Primeiro, porque elas sabem que eu nunca vou ser domado, - piscou – e segundo, porque todo mundo nesse castelo sabe que somos como irmãos, Lene... – ele deu um beijo na bochechada menina, e ela precisou sair dali rápido, caso não quisesse que as lágrimas começassem a cair na frente de todos.

_É. – forçou um sorriso – Claro que sim, Six... Com licença, meninos, esqueci... – e saiu andando dali o mais rápido que podia, sem se importar em pensar em alguma boa desculpa. "Irmãos" era tudo o que não gostaria de ouvir.

Marlene praticamente correu até a beirada do lago negro. Tinha perdido a fome mesmo, não ia se forçar a ficar perto de Sirius durante o café... Não agora... Lógico que ele não tinha culpa de nada; ele não era obrigado a amá-la, e nem fazia ideia de que ela enxergava nele mais que um amigo. Entretanto, ela não pôde deixar de sentir um aperto no peito quando escutou aquelas palavras vindas da boca dele...

_Lene... – escutou a voz conhecida de Remus a chamar, e apenas enxugou algumas lágrimas, sem se dar ao trabalho de responder – Você está bem? – ele perguntou, sentando-se ao lado da morena.

_Ótima. – Lene forçou um sorriso, mesmo sabendo que ele não acreditaria.

_Não fica triste pelo Sirius, linda... – ele afagou seu rosto – Ele é apenas um idiota, que ainda não percebeu como gosta de você...

_Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – ela disse, encarando a grama.

_Digamos que eu tenha certa facilidade em ler relacionamentos... – ele riu de canto – Relaxa, Lene, acho que ninguém mais percebeu que você gosta dele...

_Espero que não. – ela disse, em tom baixo – Já é humilhante o bastante gostar do meu melhor amigo com apenas você sabendo, se mais alguém desconfiasse, eu morria.

Remus riu levemente e se levantou, puxando Marlene pelo braço.

_Vamos, vamos... Não quero te ver assim... – ele disse, fazendo com que a morena risse e se levantasse, o abraçando.

_Brigada, lobinho... – ela beijou a face dele de leve.

_Vamos logo... – ele corou, fazendo Marlene rir – Já perdemos o café, não vamos perder a primeira aula, né?

Marlene sorriu de leve, afastando do rosto as últimas lágrimas, e eles entraram no castelo, dirigindo-se para as masmorras, onde aconteceria a aula de poções. Adentraram a sala em silêncio, pois o professor Slughorn já estava de pé, e foram se sentar junto aos amigos.

Emmeline e Dorcas estavam sentadas juntas, assim como James e Lily, Peter guardava um lugar a seu lado para Remus, e com um suspiro resignado, Marlene reparou que Sirius sorria para ela, apontando o lugar que todas as garotas da sala observavam esperançosas.

_Guardei pra você. – ele sorriu ainda mais quando ela se sentou.

_Muito obrigada, Sirius... – Lene disse, torcendo para que ele não percebesse a ironia na sua fala.

As aulas do dia passaram rapidamente, e rapidamente já era a hora do jantar. Após a refeição, o diretor Dumbledore se levantou brandamente, pedindo silêncio com um sinal.

_Boa noite, crianças... – ele sorriu de forma característica – Perdoem-me por esta rude interrupção do jantar de vocês, mas tenho uma notícia para dar: sábado agora realizaremos no castelo o tradicional baile de máscaras do sétimo ano. – ele parou, escutando o burburinho que se formava entre os alunos – A ida a Hogsmeade está programada para amanhã, então as aulas para o sétimo ano estão canceladas.

_YEAH! Festa! – James sorriu – E ainda vamos perder dois tempos de História da Magia!  
_Vocês vão? – Lene perguntou às meninas.

_CLARO! – todas responderam alegremente – E você também vai, Lene... – completou Dorcas.

_Não sei, Dorc... – ela encarou a mesa, distraidamente – Não é como se eu estivesse em clima de festa ultimamente... – ela olhou rapidamente para Remus.

_Mas é claro que você vai! – Sirius a abraçou e Lene suspirou pesadamente, por que ele tinha tanta necessidade de ficar tentando-a a cada segundo? – Vai comigo, Lene...

_Sirius, eu não... – ela tentou argumentar.

_Sirius nada... – ele beijou o rosto dela, brincando – Vamos juntos, linda... Best Friends forever.

_Yep... – ela revirou os olhos sem que ele visse – Forever...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo II

_Hogsmeade! Hogsmeade! Hogsmeade! – Marlene acordou com o som animado das meninas que cantarolavam sobre o dia de compras. A morena fechou ainda mais as cortinas que existiam em torno de sua cama, procurando livrar-se do som, sem sucesso.

_Lene! Anda logo! – chamou Lilian – Vamos, os meninos devem estar esperando...

_Que esperem até criar mofo, então... – Lene murmurou, colocando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

_Leeeeene! – chamou a ruiva novamente.

_To indo, Lil's, to indo... – ela suspirou pesadamente, levantando devagar – Festa idiota... - murmurou após dar bom dia às amigas, que transbordavam agitação.

Meia hora depois, Marlene, Lilian, Dorcas e Emmeline desciam as escadas do dormitório, indo para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, onde os Marotos as esperavam.

_Minha ruivinha! – sorriu James, abraçando Lilian, enquanto Sirius fingia um enjôo com o carinho entre os namorados, fazendo com que todos rissem.

_Bom dia, meninas... – disse Remus educadamente, dando uma das mãos à Emmeline, sua namorada.

_Vamos logo, gente? – chamou Marlene, e todos andaram em direção às carruagens que os levariam à Hogsmeade.

_Siiiix! – uma voz feminina chamou o nome do Maroto quando os oito estavam prestes a entrar na carruagem – Tudo certo para hoje às quatro no Madame Puddyfoot, não é? – ela piscou para o moreno, que pareceu se esforçar para se lembrar quem era ela.

_Hmmm, claro... – ele disse, pensativo – Claro, querida... – disse sorridente, já que não se lembrava o nome da loira em sua frente – Como pensou que pudesse ter me esquecido?

_Só um lembrete. – ela sorriu, puxando – o pela gravata e fazendo menção de que ia beijá-lo. Sirius, entretanto, desviou-se divertidamente.

_Guarde pra mais tarde... – e riu, entrando na carruagem.

_Quem é essa, Pads? – perguntou James corriqueiramente.

_Putz, num lembro o nome dela por nada... Mas acho que a gente tinha um encontro...

_Do qual você se esqueceu, claro... – James riu do amigo.

_Memória seletiva, Prongs... – o moreno riu.

Durante todo o episódio, Remus encarava tristemente a morena a sua frente. Marlene parecia à beira de lágrimas, era claro como ela ficava abalada com este tipo de comportamento vindo de Sirius; e Moony simplesmente não podia entender como o amigo era tão burro a ponto de não ver a garota que estava desperdiçando.

_Que foi, Remie? – perguntou Emmeline carinhosamente, percebendo que o namorado estava quieto.

_Nada... – ele sorriu de canto – Ainda bem que eu percebi o quanto gostava de você a tempo, Emmy... – abraçou a namorada ainda mais forte, vendo um sorriso tristonho surgir nos lábios de Lene enquanto o vilarejo de Hogsmeade se aproximava.

Já na cidade, os amigos seguiram para as compras – as meninas, animadas, e os meninos, como se estivessem indo para a forca. Foram até a loja mais famosa de máscaras da vila, a Zurka's. Enquanto Sirius, James, Remus e Peter escolheram suas máscaras em dez minutos, as garotas tomaram quase uma hora tirando e colocando uma e outra, até decidirem a que ficaria perfeita com seus vestidos.

Quando saíram da Zurka's, já era 3:45, então eles começaram a se separar. Sirius foi para seu encontro com a menina sem nome no Madame Puddyfoot, acompanhado de James e Lily, que também iriam para o local. Remus e Emmy decidiram ir à Zonko's, porque a menina queria comprar o presente de seu irmão caçula. Peter seguiu para a Dedosdemel com Dorcas, e, por fim, Lene ficou sozinha.

_Droga... – murmurou ao ver que sobrara.

A garota andou meio sem-rumo até que decidiu ir para o Três Vassouras, aonde poderia, ao menos, comer alguma coisa.

_Boa tarde, Rosmerta... – sorriu para a dona do bar, sentando-se no balcão.

_Olá, Lene, querida! – a mulher sorriu de volta – Sozinha? Cadê os outros?

_Namorando. Lily e Jay, Emmy e Remus, Peter e Dorc... – ela sorriu de canto – E o Sirius se agarrando com uma menina aí... – completou em tom baixo.

_Pensei que estivesse com o Black... Lindo esse menino, McKinnon! Como ainda não o amarrou? – Rosmerta riu.

_Não, - Lene riu também, pensando em Sirius se amarrando a alguém – Não estamos juntos, Rosmerta...

_Mas fariam um casal invejável... – a loira piscou para Lene – Vai querer algo, querida?

_Dois pretzels, por favor... – Lene pediu – Já que não tem nada pra fazer mesmo, quem liga se eu comer...

Marlene esperou que Madame Rosmerta lhe trouxesse o pedido no balcão e então se dirigiu a uma mesa.

_Incomodo? – escutou uma voz dizer, de algum ponto às suas costas. Sirius, pensou imediatamente. Não, muito polido pra ser Sirius... Virou a cabeça para ver de quem se tratava e deparou-se com um moreno de olhos azuis acinzentados e porte formal.

_Regulus? – ela não conteve a surpresa.

_Quem esperava que fosse, McKinnon? Sirius? – ele revirou os olhos e Marlene sentiu o rosto queimar.

_Eu... eu... o que quer, Regulus? – ela perguntou, cansadamente.

_Sentar-me. – ele respondeu de forma simples – Se permitir.

"Como se Sonserinos atendessem à vontade de alguém..." – pensou ela sorrindo debochada.

_Sente-se. – apontou a cadeira a sua frente. Estava, no mínimo, curiosa para saber o que o irmão de Sirius queria com ela.

_Estou surpreso em vê-la desacompanhada. – ele sorriu de leve, e Marlene identificou ali uma semelhança com Sirius: os dois sorriam de canto, exatamente da mesma forma.

_Todos estão ocupados. – ela disse, fingindo não ligar, enquanto dava uma mordida no pretzel.

_Eu vi a ocupação de Sirius passando por aqui há alguns minutos. Bela ocupação, por sinal... Pelo menos o bom gosto da família ele herdou... Por mais que eu prefira meninas do tipo menos... _oferecidas_, com o perdão da palavra.

Lene sentiu o sangue ferver, e por pouco não se levantou para gritar com Regulus. Ela notou que ele havia percebido seu desconcerto ao falarem de Sirius. Estava quase se erguendo quando o braço firme de Regulus a segurou no lugar.

_Não disse isso a fim de irritá-la, McKinnon, por mais que possa ter parecido. – ele se desculpou, e Lene não entendeu porque, mas sentou-se.

_Afinal, Regulus, pode me explicar o que quer? – ela suspirou cansada – Nós nunca conversamos antes; seu irmão, meu melhor amigo, te odeia; não suporto seus amiguinhos sonserinos... Pode me explicar o que te fez vir aqui?

_Você estava sozinha. – Regulus respondeu após alguns segundos – Pensei que pudesse querer conversar. Antes perguntei se minha presença a incomodava. Já tive minha resposta, com licença. – ele disse, de forma educada, como sempre, levantando-se da mesa.

_ Não, Regulus. Fica... Fica aqui. – ela pediu sem nem entender por que.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO III

Regulus sorriu levemente e sentou-se mais uma vez, encarando Marlene por longos segundos, até que ela ficasse sem graça e desviasse os olhos.

_Regulus, o que você... como você está aqui? – Lene perguntou confusa, afinal ele era do sexto ano, e a visita a Hogsmeade só fora permitida para os alunos do sétimo.

Marlene se assustou com o som, pois pela primeira vez na vida escutou uma risada dos lábios de Regulus. O riso não era caloroso ou escandaloso como o de Sirius, era mais contido, mas ela teve que sorrir.

_Digamos que não é só meu irmão que tem seus métodos de sair do castelo sem ser visto... – ele disse simplesmente e Marlene riu.

_Vai à festa, Regulus? – ela perguntou, mordendo o pretzel novamente.

_Receio que não. – ele respondeu de forma curta.

_Iria se eu o convidasse? – ela perguntou sem encará-lo.

_Tente. – ele sorriu.

_Gostaria de me acompanhar à festa de máscaras, Regulus Arcturus Black? – ela disse revirando os olhos com ironia.

_Certamente, Srta. McKinnon... – ele respondeu dando um beijo na mão esquerda de Lene, que ela trazia sobre a mesa.

_Me chame de Lene, por favor... – ela pediu – Srta. McKinnon parece que estou falando com um professor...! – disse Lene, fazendo com que ele risse.

_Então, vamos sair daqui, McKinnon? – ele sorriu misteriosamente, levantando-se da mesa, e Lene o acompanhou.

_Aonde vamos? – ela perguntou com curiosidade. Não sabia por que, mas sentia como se devesse acompanhar Regulus, por mais que sua razão dissesse o contrário.

Regulus olhou para Marlene e sorriu de canto, sem se dar ao trabalho de respondê-la. Os dois caminharam por um tempo em silêncio, até que o moreno sentou-se em um banco de pedra sob um pinheiro. O sonserino indicou o lugar a seu lado para que Lene sentasse, e ela o fez.

_Ok... – ela começou – eu sei que estou ficando repetitiva, mas o que você quer comigo, Regulus? – perguntou pela terceira vez.

Regulus suspirou pesado, antes de responder, murmurando.

_Você fica mais bonita quando não se esforça tanto para entender coisas que não devem ser explicadas...

Lene corou levemente com o elogio, se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de elogio.

_Por que você e Sirius não se dão bem? – ela perguntou, após alguns segundos.

_Porque meu irmão tem a irritante mania de pensar que sabe de tudo... – ele respondeu com um riso debochado – Tenho certeza que você concorda comigo...

_Digamos que sim... – Lene sorriu.

_E, portanto, ele pensa que eu fiz coisas que não fiz. – disse Regulus desviando o olhar, e Marlene percebeu que ele não se sentia confortável em falar do assunto.

_Você se refere ao que Sirius diz sobre... – ela respirou fundo antes de dizer – Sobre você ter se unido a você-sabe-quem?

Regulus respirou fundo, e concordou com a cabeça.

_Eu não sirvo ao Lorde. – ele disse – É o desejo da minha família, mas por enquanto, ainda estou conseguindo alongar meu tempo, até que pense em algo para... para não receber a marca... – ele levantou a manga esquerda das vestes, mostrando o ante-braço livre de qualquer marca.

_Mas... mas porque você não conversa com seu irmão? – Marlene perguntou, encarando o belo moreno a sua frente.

_Estamos muito bem assim. Não há porque mudar justo agora. – ele disse seriamente, e Marlene percebeu que, como o irmão, Regulus era um tremendo cabeça dura, que não mudaria de ideia.

Ficaram em silêncio por mais um longo tempo, até que Lene decidiu falar algo.

_Você é bem diferente do que eu imaginava. – ela disse em tom baixo.

_E você é exatamente como eu pensei, McKinnon. – ele a encarou, sorrindo de canto enquanto ela fazia uma careta para ele, por chamá-la pelo sobrenome.

Lene pegou o saquinho do Três Vassouras que continha ainda, um pretzel, e deu uma mordida no doce. Tinha se esquecido da fome, mas agora ela tinha voltado. Regulus observou a menina deliciar-se com o biscoito; ela parecia uma criança naquele momento, uma linda criança, aos olhos dele. Ao perceber que o moreno a observava, Lene corou de leve. Regulus riu e ela sorriu para ele.

_Você quer? – ofereceu o pretzel, percebendo, então, o quão perto estavam e sentindo um frio no estômago.

Regulus pareceu considerar um pouco, não estava acostumado a gestos simples como aquele. Sentia-se agora, como uma criança, prestes a aprontar alguma, mas com um sorriso, mordeu o pretzel que Marlene segurava. A morena riu do modo sem-graça com que Regulus comia na frente dela. Aparentemente, o garoto não estava acostumado a gestos como aqueles na frente de uma... senhorita, como ele próprio havia dito.

_Você tem que se divertir mais, sabia? – ela riu, pegando o pretzel e dando uma mordida.

_Me ensine, então... – Regulus sorriu, colocando o biscoito de lado, e a encarando.

Marlene desviou o olhar, envergonhada. Parecia que o charme era característica comum aos membros daquela família. Regulus aproximou-se dela ainda mais, e tirou do rosto alvo da garota uma mecha de seus cabelos escuros. Lene sorriu para ele, por um segundo confundindo aqueles olhos azuis com os de Sirius.

_O que está acontecendo aqui? – ela escutou a voz irritada de Sirius dizer a suas costas, e então percebeu que aquele sentado ao seu lado não era o grifinório – O que você está fazendo com ela, Regulus? – ele gritou com o irmão, aproximando-se dos dois sentados no banco.

Marlene assustou-se ao ver a expressão raivosa de Sirius. Era raro vê-lo daquele jeito, mas ela não teve muito tempo para pensar, pois logo, os dois irmãos já estavam portando as varinhas, em posição de ataque.

_NÃO! – gritou, colocando-se entre os Black.

N.A.: Hello, everybody! Espero que gostem da história... Comentar faz bem ao coraçãoooo (da autora que aqui vos fala! hahahaha)

Beijos! s2


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo IV

_Lene, não fica no meio... – Sirius pediu, quase como em uma ordem, na realidade.

_Não, Sirius! – ela o encarou assustada – Você não vê o que está fazendo? Ele é seu irmão!

_Não somos irmãos, Marlene. – ele rosnou – Agora _saia da frente! _– ele gritou.

_Não fale com ela assim, Sirius! – Regulus gritou – Você não tem esse direito!

_Quem é você pra me dizer alguma coisa, Regulus! – Sirius gritava do outro lado, enquanto Marlene olhava de um para outro, desesperada por ajuda.

_Alguém que, ao menos, não grita com quem que se importa comigo. – ele apontou para Lene, que parecia à beira das lágrimas.

Sirius pareceu considerar por um momento. Ele havia gritado com Marlene. Gritado com ela, por ela tentar acordá-lo da realidade. Era um idiota. Ele estendeu uma mão como se fosse tocá-la, mas Lene se afastou, dando um passo em direção a Regulus.

_Lene, eu...

_O que aconteceu aqui? – James apareceu atrás de Sirius, depois de ter visto, enquanto se encaminhava para eles, toda a confusão.

_Eu vou embora. – disse Lene, dirigindo-se até Lilian, que estava perto de James, mas antes que ela o fizesse, Regulus segurou seu braço esquerdo, fazendo Sirius se sobressaltar, sendo contido por James.

-Você vai ficar bem? – ele perguntou, olhando-a seriamente.

_Eu _estou_ bem. Promete que não vai brigar com seu irmão? – ela pediu.

_McKinnon, não...

_Prometa pra mim... – ela o olhou firmemente, e ele acenou de leve com a cabeça.

_Posso confiar? – ela perguntou novamente.

_Black's não quebram promessas. – ele disse como um ultimato, soltando o braço da menina, e a deixando ir.

Lene passou por Sirius sem encará-lo; ele NUNCA tinha levantado a voz para ela. Ela e Lily andaram até um ponto mais distante de Sirius e James.

_O que aconteceu, Lene? – Lily perguntou, preocupada – Eu nunca vi o Sirius daquele jeito...

_Nem eu, Lil's... Nem eu. – ela se limitou a dizer enquanto as duas se dirigiam para uma carruagem acompanhadas de Remus, Emmy, Dorcas e Peter, que haviam chegado ao local.

_Onde estão Sirius e James? – perguntou Peter, que ainda não havia percebido a tensão no ar. Dorcas lhe deu um cutucão nas costelas e Lene teve que rir.

_Eles vão depois, Peter... – Lily respondeu, e todos entraram na carruagem de volta para Hogwarts.

James ainda encarava Sirius sem entender direito o que tinha acontecido. Regulus já tinha andado para longe dali; sabia que, se ficasse, seria obrigado a quebrar a promessa feita a Marlene.

_Você não devia ter gritado com ela, Pads... – disse James, olhando firmemente para Sirius – Ela só queria te impedir de fazer besteira...

_Eu sei... – Sirius murmurou – Mas eu... Eu fiquei louco ao vê-la com o idiota do meu irmão! O que será que ele fez com ela?

_Sirius, a Lene parecia estar ali com o Regulus porque ela queria. Não porque ele tenha forçado ela a isso...

_Mas... mas como...?

_Eu não sei, cara... O que eu sei é que, se você não quiser perder a amizade de uma menina incrível, você devia conversar com ela. – disse James, seriamente – Vamos, Sirius.

Os dois andaram em silêncio, entrando em uma carruagem. Sirius ainda se amaldiçoava por ter gritado com Lene. Tudo o que ele não queria era perder a amizade dela; isso porque, enquanto todas as meninas eram passageiras, ela era a que estava sempre ali, para ajudá-lo mesmo quando ele sabia não merecer. Pensar em Lene só o fez sentir-se pior pela atitude infantil que tivera com ela...

No castelo, as meninas foram para o dormitório, onde Lene contou a elas tudo o que tinha acontecido, da conversa com Regulus e da briga ele e Sirius. Os garotos também tentaram entender o episódio, mas Padfoot se recusava a falar sobre este assunto, e passou todo o fim de tarde no salão comunal, esperando que Lene aparecesse para falar com ela.

Na hora do jantar, mesmo sob protestos, Lene acompanhou as meninas, e deparou-se com Sirius sentado na poltrona central. Tentou, sem sucesso, passar despercebida ao maroto, mas logo escutou seu nome na voz dele.

_Lene. – Sirius chamou-a.

_O que foi? – ela perguntou, ainda de costas.

_Podemos conversar? – ele pediu, em tom baixo, enquanto as meninas saiam do local.

_Conversar? – ela o encarou – Ou você só vai gritar comigo?

_Lene, desculpa... – ele pediu, chegando mais perto – Eu... eu perdi a cabeça quando te vi com o Regulus. Pensei que ele pudesse estar fazendo alguma coisa com você... Eu... me desculpa.

_Você sabe muito pouco sobre o seu irmão, Sirius. – ela disse seca.

_O que? Você acha que sabe mais sobre ele que eu? – ele disse com ironia.

_Eu tenho certeza que você, no mínimo, julga Regulus de maneira errada. – ela disse.

_Eu... nós não vamos discutir de novo, vamos? – ele perguntou, irritado.

_Não, Sirius. Não vamos, porque eu já estou saindo daqui. – ela disse, abrindo o buraco do retrato – E caso ainda não tenha percebido, não vou com você ao baile. E não precisa fazer cara de espanto, porque eu sei que você foi me procurar depois do se encontro, pra me dizer que não ia mais comigo, que ia com essa perua que você agarrou por aí. Só te poupei deste trabalho, e já arrumei outro acompanhante. – ela disse sarcástica. Estava com muita raiva.

_Você não está dizendo que... que vai com Regulus ao baile de máscaras, está?

_Sempre admirei sua capacidade de dedução. – ela sorriu irônica – Sim, eu vou com Regulus. Agora, boa noite. – finalizou, saindo em direção ao Salão Principal.

Sirius suspirou pesado. Tentou se desculpar, e agora sentia que a situação entre os dois estava ainda pior. Mas o que realmente tentava entender, era aquele sentimento estranho que teve ao ver seu irmão junto a Lene. "MINHA Lene...", completou mentalmente.

N.A: Entããão, parece que tem um cachorrinho ciumento por aí, ne? hahahahaha

Espero que gostem!

Beijudds""


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO V

A semana toda se passou daquela forma: Marlene e Sirius se ignorando piamente. Ela estava cada dia mais próxima de Regulus, mas por mais que doesse admitir isso, ainda não sentia por ele algo tão forte quanto o que sentia pelo irmão do garoto. Finalmente, eles não teriam mais que esperar pelo tão anunciado Baile de Máscaras, pois o dia havia chegado.

Sirius iria com Megan, a menina que o acompanhara a Hogsmeade na segunda, e de quem agora ele sabia o nome; Marlene iria acompanhada de Regulus, já que alunos do sexto ano tinham autorização para irem caso convidados; Lily, Dorcas e Emmy estariam acompanhadas dos namorados: James, Peter e Remus, respectivamente.

_Estão todas prontas? Podemos descer? – perguntou Lily, enquanto as quatro se olhavam no espelho.

_Acho que sim. – sorriu Emmy.

_Prontíssima. – riu Dorc.

_Vamos logo... – Marlene revirou os olhos rindo.

As quatro estavam deslumbrantes: Lily usava um vestido verde, e a máscara era do mesmo tom de seus olhos, fazendo com que James ficasse ainda mais encantado com ela; Dorcas estava com um vestido roxo, e máscara lilás, ficando extremamente fofa; Emmy trajava um modelo branco assim como a máscara, e Remus ficou ainda mais apaixonado pela loira que parecia um anjo; Lene usava um tubinho preto e saltos cor-de-rosa absurdamente altos e lindos, e sua máscara era preta e branca, com detalhes em rosa choque.

Os meninos estavam quase babando nas garotas, e com razão. Sirius tinha se controlar para não encarar Marlene a cada dez segundos, pois a garota estava encantadoramente bela. O mesmo podia se dizer dos marotos, todos lindos, como sempre. E, por mais que Lene relutasse em admitir, Sirius estava ainda mais perfeito que o normal.

_Lene, vai ficar aqui? – perguntou Lily enquanto eles subiam as escadas para o salão principal, que estava todo decorado.

_Vou esperar o Regulus. – a morena sorriu e os amigos subiram, com exceção de Sirius, que estava esperando pela perua, digo, menina, que o acompanharia.

_Marlene... – ele a chamou, e Lene teve que se conter para não fazer uma careta: desde quando ele a chamava pelo nome? – Eu... eu não consigo ficar sem falar com você...

Marlene tentou ficar firme mais sorriu de canto.

_Não tem que ser assim, Sirius. – ela disse, sem encará-lo.

_Mas você ainda está com raiva de mim, não está? – ele disse, tristemente, olhando para o chão.

_Sinceramente? – Lene olhou para o moreno ao seu lado – Não.

_De verdade? – o rosto bonito de Sirius se iluminou de felicidade.

_De verdade. – ela sorriu.

_Mas você ainda vai à festa com o Regulus né? – ela fez uma careta.

_Vou, Sirius... – ela suspirou cansada – Não vamos discutir isso, por favor... – pediu.

_Tá, mas é que... eu não me controlo quando te vejo com ele! – Sirius fez um biquinho de criança mimada que, por mais que deixasse Marlene irritada, deixava-lhe com vontade de rir.

_Sirius, não é o fim do mundo. Eu só estou saindo com o seu irmão! – ela disse, rindo.

_Me dê uma definição melhor de fim do mundo do que ter a minha melhor amiga há anos sendo roubada pelo meu irmão ridículo e odiado _com intuitos amorosos_!

Neste instante, com um vestido vermelho e rodado que remeteu Marlene a um bolo de festa, vinha Megan. Sirius revirou os olhos, envergonhado, e Lene quase morreu de rir. Pelo menos essa semana que passou afastada de Sirius a fez perceber que sua vida não girava em torno dele, e que ela podia rir de situações como aquela.

_Acho que tá aí a resposta... – ela murmurou, rindo.

Sirius revirou os olhos e saiu dali com Megan, que lançava olhares mortais à garota morena que ficou por ali, esperando que Regulus aparecesse, o que não demorou muito tempo a acontecer.

_Boa noite, McKinnon... – escutou a voz do garoto dizer às suas costas.

_Será que nem hoje você vai me chamar pelo apelido? Você é meu parceiro para o baile, não meu professor... – ela riu, virando-se.

No momento em que a olhou, Regulus ficou um pouco sem reação; sempre a achara linda, mas naquela noite ela estava especialmente bela.

_Você está... – ele procurou a palavra certa – deslumbrante.

_Obrigada... – ela sorriu levemente envergonhada – Você também está muito bonito para um sextanista. – riu enquanto Regulus revirava os olhos e a abraçava de lado, para entrarem no salão – Adorei a máscara. – ela disse, referindo-se ao objeto, totalmente preto, combinando com o smoking que ele usava. "Igual à do irmão... será que até nisso os dois se parecem?", pensou ao perceber que as máscaras dos dois eram praticamente idênticas.

_A sua também. – ele sorriu de canto – Adoro sua irreverência.

Marlene riu e revirou os olhos. Sirius e Regulus eram tão parecidos em algumas coisas, mas naquele ponto eram totalmente diferentes: Sirius era completamente imprevisível para algumas coisas, e Regulus o era para outras totalmente opostas. Os dois entraram no salão e então surgiu a dúvida: aonde sentariam? Muito grata, Marlene ouviu à voz de Remus, que convidou aos dois que se sentassem junto a todos na mesa deles. Lene olhou para Regulus de canto, pensando que ele não aceitaria o convite, mas o garoto acenou para que aceitassem.

_Boa noite. – cumprimentou educadamente a todos que estavam sentados, sem encarar o irmão. Sirius mantinha uma expressão feroz, que Marlene censurava com o olhar.

_Cínico. – Sirius murmurou.

_Educado, ao contrário de você. – Regulus respondeu no mesmo tom.

_Os dois, querem parar, por favor? – pediu Lene, fazendo que os irmãos só se encarassem de cara feia, sem dizer mais nada.

Ficaram ali por um tempo, conversando trivialidades. Sirius logo saiu da mesa com Megan e os dois ficaram sem ser vistos por algum tempo. Uma música lenta começou, e os casais que sobraram decidiram dançar.

_Aceitaria o convite para uma dança, Srta. McKinnon? – Regulus levantou-se e estendeu uma mão para ela.

_Claro que sim, Sr. Black. – ela sorriu, mas estremeceu ao chamá-lo daquela forma dúbia.

Os dois andaram até a pista, e Regulus a abraçou, enquanto Lene deitava o rosto sobre o ombro dele. Dançaram por algum tempo em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois estava certo sobre o que dizer. Por um momento, se encararam firmemente e Lene teve certeza do que viria a seguir; sentiu Regulus se aproximando dela e sorriu. Estava na hora de tentar seguir em frente. Sentiu os lábios frios tocando os seus, e tentou não pensar nos sorrisos calorosos de Sirius. Impossível.

_Vamos lá pra fora? – ele perguntou, indicando os jardins do castelo.

Marlene, ainda aturdida, assentiu. Os dois andaram até um dos banquinhos instalados no jardim e se sentaram. Regulus a beijou novamente, e, mais uma vez, Sirius passou a ocupar a mente da morena. Lene sabia que estava fazendo errado ao iludir o Black mais novo, mas tinha que se curar do mais velho.

_Eu nunca imaginei isso, sabia? – ele sorriu.

_Nem eu... – Lene concordou, também sorrindo.

_Mas eu realmente espero que algo aconteça entre nós dois... Você me faz sorrir, Lene. – ele disse, sem encará-la.

_Você também me faz sorrir, Regulus. – ela sorriu para o uso do apelido, mas pensou dolorosamente "Não tanto quanto Sirius..."

Ele sorriu e a beijou novamente. Marlene conseguia sentir o conflito explodindo dentro de sua mente enquanto o beijava. Não tinha coragem de dizer a verdade, que amava o irmão de Regulus; tampouco tinha coragem de enganá-lo com falsas esperanças. Antes que pudesse se decidir, entretanto, uma voz irritada como nunca antes explodiu atrás dos dois.

_LENE! Não pode estar fazendo isso comigo! – Sirius bradava para quem quisesse escutar, ao ver Marlene beijando seu irmão. James, Remus, Peter, Emmy, Lily, Dorcas e Megan vinham logo atrás, tentando contê-lo.

"Era só o que faltava..." – pensou Lene, soltando Regulus.

Os dois se levantaram, olhando para Sirius, que já estava perto deles.

_O que você pensa que está fazendo, Sirius? – ela gritou da mesma forma que ele.

_Não se faça de boba! – ele disse, irritado.

_Sirius, não grita com ela! – disse James, segurando no braço do amigo – Lembra o que aconteceu da última vez.

Sirius respirou fundo e olhou para o casal mais uma vez.

_Lene, vem comigo. – chamou a menina, que sentiu a mão de Regulus segurando a sua.

_Sirius, - ela massageou a têmpora – o que pensa que está fazendo, pergunto eu! Onde já se viu? Desde quando preciso dar satisfações a você sobre o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer?

_Desde quando éramos amigos! Você não entende que ficando com ele, está virando as costas para mim? – ele dizia, se aproximando mais.

_Six, o que... – Megan começara a falar algo, mas o olhar que Sirius lançou-lhe não foi nada amigável, e ela se calou.

_Acho melhor você sair daqui, Megan. – disse Emmy, ao que a menina apenas olhou a loira de cima em baixo – AGORA. – ela soltou um silvo que fez com que Megan saísse dali imediatamente.

_Não estou virando as costas pra ninguém Sirius... – ela suspirou cansada – Por que você tem que ser tão infantil? – Lene começou a andar em para o lado oposto do jardim. Sentiu as lágrimas queimarem no seu rosto; droga, odiava chorar – Regulus, me deixa sozinha.

_Sirius, não... – pediu James, mas este não o escutou, saiu atrás de Lene. Estava furioso demais para escutar a razão.

Regulus sabia que ela não gostaria que a contrariasse, mas seguiu o irmão, vendo que este se aproximava de Lene.

_Marlene, eu estou te pedindo não faz isso! – ele gritava de novo.

_O problema é que você não pede, Sirius. – ela se virou para ele, as lágrimas marcando todo o seu rosto de boneca – Você exige. E se as coisas não são da forma como você quer, você se enfurece. O mundo não gira em torno de você! Há coisas que não dependem da sua vontade. – Marlene dizia, sentindo a raiva explodir. A cada palavra que proferia, sentia que mais e mais lágrimas caíam. Ela se afastava de Sirius, enquanto ele tentava se aproximar – Se você é realmente um amigo, devia pensar em mim e não nas suas vontades. Agora: ME DEIXA SOZINHA! – a garota gritou.

No entanto, Marlene, sem perceber, tinha andado demais. Sirius, cego pela raiva, também não percebera aonde eles estavam chegando. Apenas Regulus, que vinha alguns passos atrás, pode ver o que aguardava a morena.

Um dos galhos do salgueiro lutador acertou Lene com um estrondo. Tudo se apagou, e ela não se lembrava de mais nada, a não ser do grito desesperado de dois irmãos, que sentiam a dor de poder perder alguém muito querido ao coração.

* * *

N.a: Olá, pessoas lindinhas que têm paciência de ler isso aqui!

Bom, eu tô adorando escrever essa história, mas gente, POR FAVOOOR, deixem reviews!

Sério, se eu receber comentários eu prometo que posto rápido!

Beijooos! s2


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO VI

Tentou abrir os olhos, sem sucesso. A claridade ainda a incomodava demais. A superfície onde estava deitada era macia, mas ela ainda podia sentir alguns ossos doloridos nas costas. Esforçou-se para se lembrar de algo ocorrido, mas em sua mente só surgiam imagens difusas de Regulus e Sirius. Uma discussão. Pensar em tudo aquilo fez com que sua cabeça doesse, então ela apenas procurou apurar os ouvidos.

_Você acha que vai demorar muito tempo até que ela acorde? – escutou a voz de Lily num sussurro. Queria dizer que não, que já estava acordada, mas não encontrou sua voz, nem forças para tanto.

_Espero que não... – desta vez quem falava era uma chorosa Emmeline.

_Não chore, Emmy... - ela ouviu Remus, carinhoso – A Lene é forte, vai ficar bem...

_E o Sirius, como está? – perguntou Dorcas, preocupada.

_Péssimo. – respondeu Remus, triste – De manhã estava no dormitório, mal conseguia falar. James está tentando fazer com que ele coma algo.

_E o Regulus? – Lily perguntou – Como será que ele está? – a ruiva inquiriu, e Lene sentiu-se grata por ela verbalizar seu pensamento. Estava querendo saber do garoto também.

_Falei com ele hoje. – disse Remus, e novamente Lene agradeceu mentalmente por tê-lo como amigo. "Por isso que eu te amo, lobinho!" Pelo menos alguém tinha falado com o sonserino – Estava muito mal também. Ele veio aqui ontem, não veio?

_Veio sim, numa hora em que o Sirius não estava. – afirmou Dorcas – Eles estão se evitando ao máximo... Mas também, depois da briga dos dois, acho difícil que voltem a se falar.

_Não sei... – disse Lily, pensativa – os dois ficaram muito abalados com o que aconteceu, talvez isso os aproxime.

_Tomara... – Lene murmurou, sorrindo de canto quando todos os amigos pararam de falar.

_LENE! – eles gritaram, quase pulando de felicidade.

As meninas deixaram escapar algumas lágrimas, enquanto abraçavam a amiga que ficara desacordada desde então.

_Vou avisar aos meninos. – disse Remus, saindo da ala hospitalar com um sorriso maior que o rosto por ver a amiga bem novamente.

_O que aconteceu, meninas? – Lene perguntou, com dificuldade.

_Bem... – começou Emmy – Você e o Sirius estavam discutindo, lembra? – Marlene apenas acenou com a cabeça – Vocês não perceberam que estavam muito perto do Salgueiro Lutador, e ele te acertou. Bom, aí o Sirius conseguiu paralisar a árvore, mas você já estava desacordada. Ele te trouxe pra cá, só que Regulus e Sirius começaram a discutir, brigaram feio, mas os meninos apartaram... E desde então nós estamos aqui, esperando que você voltasse.

_Lene... eu nunca vi o Sirius tão triste. – disse Lilian – Ele está arrasado, dizendo que a culpa do que aconteceu é dele...

_Mas não é! – Lene exclamou – Foi um acidente!

_Ele... – se Lilian pretendia dizer algo, não houve tempo, pois a porta da enfermaria se abriu, e Sirius entrou no local, com lágrimas de felicidade descendo pelo rosto. Todos sorriram e os deixaram a sós.

_Lene... – ele murmurou, sentando-se na beirada da cama dela – Eu...eu não sei o que te dizer... Me desculpa, a culpa de tudo foi minha... Eu não devia ter brigado com você, dito todas aquelas coisas... Você é muito mais importante pra mim do que eu imaginava e...

_Sirius, você não tem culpa. – ela se apressou em dizer – A discussão toda foi sem sentido... Nós sempre fomos amigos, não teve motivo pra tudo aquilo...

_Eu sei, eu não devia ter me metido... – ele olhou para baixo – Eu acho que nunca me senti pior que ontem, Lene... quando pensei que pudesse te perder. – os olhos azuis do maroto a encararam com dolorosa sinceridade – Se eu pudesse, faria tudo diferente. – os dois se encararam e a porta abriu-se novamente, dando passagem à Regulus.

_Eu não acredito que acordou! – sua face denotava alívio enquanto o moreno se aproximava da cama, ao que Sirius se levantou – Espera... Sirius. – chamou.

Sirius encarou o irmão, sem entende o que ele queria.

_Obrigada. Você a salvou. – disse Regulus, sem encará-lo.

_Eu... eu fiz o que você certamente faria também. – Sirius disse, desconfortável com aquela situação, saindo do quarto – Espero aqui fora.

Quando se viu sozinho com Lene, Regulus finalmente a abraçou.

_Senti medo de não ver mais o seu sorriso. – ele disse, preocupado, e depois buscou pelos lábios dela, mas Marlene virou o rosto.

_Nós precisamos conversar.

_Eu sabia que essa hora chegaria. – ele disse resignado, sentando-se na beira da cama.

_Me perdoa? – ela perguntou, sentindo uma lágrima cair enquanto afagava os cabelos lisos e negros dele.

_Por ser tão perfeita que está prestes a se mostrar a pessoa mais sincera do mundo e confessar que ama o meu irmão? – ele sorriu de canto – Perdôo. Você não tem culpa, Lene. Só espero que ele não a faça sofrer...

_É o que eu também espero... – ela suspirou – É tão ruim dizer isso a você, Regulus... Não imagina o quanto...

_Pior é escutar, acredite. – ele brincou, sorrindo tristemente – Agora que sei que você está bem, acho que posso ir...

_Obrigada por ser tão perfeito... – ela sorriu-lhe.

_Talvez eu seja... – ele brincou para esconder a tristeza – Só não sou perfeito para você, certo?

_Regulus, você é incrível. – ela disse com sinceridade – O problema é que eu não sou o que você precisa, nem você é o que eu preciso. Eu preciso de um homem que me ame, mas que me desafie a cada instante; que seja um terremoto cada vez que passa perto de mim; que me deixe louca com um olhar; que grite comigo e me faça chorar, para depois pedir desculpas com real arrependimento... Eu não posso viver em calmaria... Preciso de um vulcão para controlar o tornado que eu sou...

_Em resumo... – Regulus segurou na maçaneta – Você precisa de Sirius.

Marlene assentiu com a cabeça tristemente.

_Não fique triste, princesa... – ele sorriu genuinamente – Ele também te ama. – disse saindo. Do lado de fora, encontrou o irmão, a quem disse com a voz o mais firme que conseguia – Agora, idiota, entre lá e a faça feliz. A não ser que queira que a _sua_ felicidade te escape entre os dedos mais uma vez.

* * *

_N.a.: Ahhh, tá acabando... que triste! hahahahaha_

_Então, gente, falta mais um capitulozinho só, e um epílogo especial pra vcs!_

_Beijitos com chocolate!_


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO VII

Com passos inseguros, Sirius entrou na enfermaria onde Marlene estava. Tinha percebido, tarde demais, que adorava aquela garota de olhos de menina que estivera ao seu lado durante todos os momentos da sua vida. Quando pensou na possibilidade de perdê-la, notou como sua vida ficava sem perspectiva sem Lene por perto.

Queria se desculpar por todas as vezes que agira como um idiota inconseqüente com ela. Idiota este que ela aturava sempre, sem reclamar, por amizade e carinho. Ela demonstrava sempre o quanto se importava com ele, mesmo que Sirius nem sempre deixasse seus sentimentos aflorarem. Arrependeu-se amargamente de não tê-la abraçado mais vezes, de não ter deixado que Lene soubesse da sua real importância em sua vida.

Sirius respirou fundo e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama de Marlene. Segurou a mão da menina, e afagou seu rosto de leve, só então notando como ela estava linda, mesmo que doente. Lene sorriu-lhe com visível esforço, estava muito desgastada ainda.

_Eu ainda sou o seu melhor amigo? – perguntou ele, brincando com os cabelos de Lene que estavam espalhados no travesseiro branco.

_Você vai ser sempre o meu melhor amigo, Sirius... – ela riu sonoramente.

_Me perdoa? – ele disse, encarando os lençóis, envergonhado.

_Te perdoar pelo que, Six? Já disse que não tem culpa alguma pelo acidente, e...

_Não por isso... – ele disse, olhando-a novamente – Me desculpa por ter sido tão idiota a ponto de não ver o quanto eu gosto de você?

_Sirius, eu também gosto de você... você sabe disso... – ela sorriu tristemente. "Só não sabe que eu gosto de você mais que eu deveria..."

_Não... É que...– ele desviou o olhar, sem-jeito como Lene pensou que nunca veria.

_O que? – ela fingiu surpresa – Deixei Sirius Black sem palavras?

_Faz isso com freqüência, caso não tenha percebido... – Sirius riu – Lene, eu gosto de você como amiga, te admiro como pessoa... Mas eu acho que... que eu gosto de você. – confessou, olhando para baixo – De verdade, sabe? Eu... eu te amo.

Marlene sorriu abertamente, puxando o queixo do garoto, para que ele a olhasse nos olhos. Esperou tanto tempo para escutar aquilo, que era impossível afirmar com precisão o quanto.

_Fala de novo? – riu, brincalhona.

_Eu. Amo. Você. – Sirius revirou os olhos, dizendo as três palavras pausadamente. Lene apenas o encarou de volta – Não mereço uma resposta?

_Você precisa de uma? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha – Eu te amo, Sirius.

O garoto a encarou por alguns segundos, ligeiramente sem ação. Era sim, um grande conquistador, sempre o fora, mas com Marlene, tudo parecia diferente. O moreno nunca havia sentido aquilo antes; não algo tão forte, não algo tão perfeito.

_Caso tenha se esquecido... – ela murmurou, aproximando o rosto do dele – Essa é a parte em que o mocinho beija a mocinha.

Sirius sorriu e se aproximou, sentindo os lábios de Lene tocarem os seus com suavidade. Sentiu-se feliz e completo pela primeira vez. Ela era, definitivamente, tudo com o que sempre sonhara. Separaram-se por um instante, e Sirius continuou segurando o rosto de porcelana da menina.

_Eu morri de ciúmes de Regulus... – confessou – Não podia acreditar que ele a tinha nos braços enquanto eu me ocupava com futilidades, cego demais para perceber que o que eu sempre quis era você... – ele disse, sincero – Sabe, Lene, dizem que ciúmes é o que acontece quando percebemos que a pessoa que amamos pode viver sem nós... Eu tive medo disso.

_Você não precisa ter ciúmes... – ela disse após algum tempo – Sirius, eu não vou dizer que não posso viver sem você, porque eu posso; eu só não quero, porque a dor de te perder seria praticamente insuportável.

_Só peça que eu fique, e eu fico ao seu lado pra sempre. – ele disse, seriamente.

_Fica pra sempre comigo? – ela o abraçou com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas.

_Mesmo que você não me quisesse... – ele sorriu – Porque você ainda ficaria pra sempre na minha mente, minha linda...

Os dois se encararam mais uma vez, sentindo toda a delicadeza e emoção daquele momento.

_Lene... Posso te pedir uma coisa? – ele perguntou, segurando a mão da morena entre as suas.

_Qualquer coisa... – ela sorriu, estimulando-o a perguntar.

Sirius tomou fôlego, e disse tudo de uma vez:

_Aceitaria ser minha namorada, Marlene McKinnon? – sorriu de forma deslumbrante – Eu prometo ser o melhor namorado do mundo pra você e.. – foi interrompido um beijo seguido de um largo sorriso.

_Você foi meu melhor amigo durante todos esses anos, daí a ser o melhor namorado do mundo não falta muito... Eu te amo, Mr. Black.

Sirius a beijou mais uma vez, e depois distribuiu beijos por todo o rosto de Lene, que ria.

_Eu também amo você, futura Mrs. Black.

O olhar que destinavam um ao outro naquele momento perduraria por todo o tempo em que viveram, porque a admiração e o amor continuaram os mesmos até o fim...

The End

**N.A.: Entãoooo! Vcs finalmente vão se ver livres de mim... *cry cry cry***

**Desculpem-me pela demora na postagem, acabei esquecendo que ainda tinha esse capítulo pra mandar! :x**

**Mas enfim, espero muito que, se alguém ainda estiver lendo essa história (rsrs), goste do fim, e, claro, me mandem uma reviewzinha! hahahahaha**

**Ahh, mas ainda n acabou de vez não, oks? **

**Preparei um epílogo beeem fluffyzinho, que espero que vcs curtam!**

**Beijos, Belle_Black! **

**Luv u all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_N.a: *para, respira fundo* _**

**_COMO ASSIM EU NÃO TINHA POSTADO ESSE EPÍLOGO AINDA?_**

**_Gente, mil perdões, mas é que eu faço tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo que devo ter me esquecido mesmo!_**

**_E olha que se eu não tivesse mania de ver minhas fics antigas de vez em quando, nem ia lembrar mesmo!_**

**_Justo esse epílogo, que eu gostei tantooo! :S_**

**_Espero que curtam, foi feito com muito carinhoo! haha_**

**_Beijoss! _**

**_ps.: comentar não leva nem um minuto e me deixa sorrindo um tempão! ajsuhasuhhuas ;) bjss_**

**EPÍLOGO**

Nome? Marlene McKinnon. Estado civil? Viúva, daqui a alguns minutos, caso o Sirius não apareça em 3, 2...

_Oi, meu amor... – escutei a voz conhecida em algum ponto atrás de mim.

_Agora você tem tempo pra me chamar de amor, né? – virei o rosto fazendo birra, enquanto ele tentava me beijar.

_Lene... Eu já te expliquei... – ele fez uma carinha de cansado que quase me fez rir – É lua cheia, meu bem. Eu estava com o Moony e o Prongs o dia todo. Desculpa, meu anjo. – ele fez aquela carinha de cachorro sem dono que derretia até os corações mais duros (imagina o meu), e deixei que ele me abraçasse – Ê namorada brava que eu arrumei, meu Deus...

_Mas você ainda me ama... – murmurei e sorri de canto, finalmente beijando seus lábios.

_Amo, amo muito. – Sirius sussurrou e eu estremeci – Vem cá, Lene. Tenho uma coisa pra você. – ele me deu a mão e subiu as escadas até o dormitório.

Sirius entrou, e, um segundo depois, voltou com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto e uma grande caixa preta com um laço prateado em mãos.

_Feliz aniversário de cinco meses. – ele sorriu, me abraçando enquanto eu o encarava, atônita. Confesso, não imaginei que ele se lembraria, quanto mais que me daria um presente. – Abre... – ele pediu, sentando-se na escada e me puxando para que eu me sentasse entre as pernas dele.

Com as mãos trêmulas e um sorriso maior que o rosto, puxei o laço de leve, e de dentro da caixa maior saíram quatro outras que, levitando graciosamente, posicionaram-se lado a lado, da maior para a menor. Olhei para Sirius com os olhos brilhando, só aquela mágica já era linda demais de se ver.

_Comece por esta. – ele sorriu e me apontou a maior de todas.

Abri a caixa com cuidado, e dentro dela, sobre um tecido vermelho, estavam cinco rosas, a minha flor preferida. Uma era amarela, a outra branca, uma rosa, uma roxa e, por fim, uma vermelha.

_Sirius... – eu quase não tinha voz, respirei fundo e disse, com lágrimas nos olhos – Isso é... isso é lindo!

Ele sorriu e pegou a rosa branca, dando um beijo nela antes de me entregar.

_Essa rosa branca simboliza a admiração que eu sinto por você. – ela a colocou atrás da minha orelha com um sorriso.

_Essa é por causa da sua essência de menina-mulher que me encanta todos os dias. – ele me entregou a rosa lilás.

_Essa é porque, antes de tudo, você é, e sempre foi, minha melhor amiga. – sorriu, me entregando a rosa amarela.

_Eu acho que qualquer um esperaria receber a vermelha por último... – ele riu de canto – Mas vou te dar agora... – ele me estendeu a flor – Isso é porque você me fez um homem completamente apaixonado. – ele disse com os olhos intensos, e eu senti lágrimas correndo pelo meu rosto.

_E essa... – ele me estendeu a flor cor-de-rosa – É porque, paixão, é algo que acontece várias vezes. Mas amor é uma só. E você vai ser sempre a única que eu amei e vou amar.

Não consigo me lembrar de um só momento na minha vida em que me senti mais feliz e completa. Beijei Sirius tentando agradecer todo o carinho dele com aquele gesto, porque eu não conseguia formular uma frase. Ele sorriu satisfeito, e me lembrou das outras caixas.

Abri a segunda, e me deparei com cinco dos chocolates que eu mais amava, cada acompanhado de um bilhete, me lembrando – como se eu pudesse me esquecer – de um momento referente à nossa história de chocólatras.

Sonho de Valsa – Você coleciona aqueles papeizinhos de dentro do bombom, e vive me pedindo pra guardar os meus pra você. O que você não sabe, é que eu já fazia isso há muito tempo.

Serenata de Amor – Foi o primeiro "presente" que eu te dei, logo que começamos a namorar.

Ferrero Rocher – É o seu preferido.

Alpino – A gente comeu uma barra inteira juntos na nossa primeira noite de natal namorando.

Bombom de cereja da Dedosdemel – eu te disse que você era a mulher da minha vida.

Encarei o bilhete tentando me lembrar daquilo. Não era algo de que eu me esqueceria. Sirius sorriu e pegou o bombom das minhas mãos. Ele deu uma mordida de um lado, indicando que eu mordesse do outro. Entre risos e chocolate, eu o beijei.

_Você é a mulher da minha vida.

Sorri e o beijei de novo, tentando entender o que de tão bom eu tinha feito na vida pra merecer um namorado como ele. Sirius partiu o beijo, me entregando a terceira caixa: cinco cartas que trocamos, desde o início do nosso namoro. Lembramos juntos de cada momento, e novamente eu me emocionei.

Six enxugou minhas lágrimas e me dei a quarta caixa. Eram cinco fotos nossas. Na primeira, estávamos em plena Ala Hospitalar, no dia em que ele me pediu em namoro; Sirius estava sentado na beira da minha maca, me abraçando e segurando minhas bochechas enquanto me beijava. Na outra, estávamos indo para o Baile à Fantasia do ano passado, vestidos de casal vampiro. A terceira era de nós dois sentados no Salão Comunal junto de James, Lily, Remus, Emmeline, Peter e Dorcas, dando gargalhadas das palhaçadas do James. E na quarta, estávamos no sofá da minha casa, cobertos e morrendo de frio, comendo uma barra gigante de alpino.

_Falta só uma. – Sirius sorriu, pegando uma câmera do bolso do casaco. Senti seus lábios nos meus e um flash. Ele pegou a foto instantânea e me deu, sorrindo.

_Eu realmente não estou sonhando? – sorri pra ele, pegando, com as mãos trêmulas, a última caixinha. Dentro dela havia cinco pérolas.

Sirius sabia do meu fascínio com pérolas. Mas fascínio maior eu tive quando ele tocou a caixa com a varinha, e as pérolas brilharam e se fundiram, formando um lindo anel de prata. Sirius pegou o aro que se sustentava no ar, brilhando, e o beijou levemente, colocando-o na minha mão direita em seguida.

_É um anel de noivado. – ele encarou meus olhos e disse, em voz baixa – Porque agora que o mundo todo está em guerra, eu percebi que a única coisa certa no meu futuro, é que eu quero traçá-lo ao seu lado. Casa comigo?

Eu sorri, sentindo as lágrimas molharem toda a minha blusa, e o beijei murmurando "sim" uma centena de vezes, porque eu tinha o melhor namorado (ops, noivo) do mundo!


End file.
